


you just be you

by cold_nights_summer_days



Series: Anchor [14]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Baking, Comfortember, Comfortember 2020, Day thirteen, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Halo is here!, Peter Parker can't bake, briefly at least lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27552283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_nights_summer_days/pseuds/cold_nights_summer_days
Summary: Day thirteen: baking---title from its on us by AJR just because I wanted to <3
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Anchor [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996039
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	you just be you

**Author's Note:**

> i almost didn't make it! long story short, I went to bed before I could write yesterday because I had a raging headache after shooting floor cleaner up my nose. (I swear it wasn't on purpose, it was one of those cheap plastic bottles, I tripped, squeezed the bottle, and then smelled nothing but lavendar for the next three hours :)
> 
> I didn't really know what to write for this, so I'm sorry it's super short but I hope you like anyways <3

"I didn't think this would be this difficult," Peter told Halo, who was sitting at his feet. Halo meowed back quietly in response. 

"I mean seriously. I looked up step by step directions on how to make this, and its still not right and the kitchen is a mess and I dont have time to start over." 

Peter stared at the burnt blueberry muffins on the counter. One minute he checked the oven and they were fine, and then the timer went off two minutes later, and they were completely burnt. Peter had poked one experimentally with a fork and found it to be rock hard. 

Sensing his frustration, Halo meowed again and bumped her head into Peter's ankle. Peter sighed. 

"We should have done this yesterday. That way when I screwed it up we could go to the store and get more stuff." 

"Should have done what yesterday?" Tony asked, walking into the kitchen. He was greeted by quite a sight: the kitchen was absolutely destroyed, and standing in the middle of it all, was Peter and Halo (who had traces of flour in her black fur). 

"Made the muffins for the bake sale. I messed them up, but I'm not really sure how, because I followed all of the directions to the tee--" 

"Clearly not," Tony joked. He noticed that the oven was still on, and when he walked over to turn it off, discovered Peter's problem. "It's on convect. You have to turn the temperature down if you do that since it actually blows the air around." 

"Seriously?" 

"Yeah, seriously. Bet you didn't expect me to know that since I can't bake for shit. Oops -- don't tell anyone I said shit." 

"I'm seventeen, I think I can handle a little cursing," Peter said, smiling. 

"You're seventeen? Really? It's almost like I know that since I was there for your birthday three weeks ago," Tony smiled back. "But anyways, we can stop at the store on the way to the bake sale. It's not like anyone is going to care that you didn't make them yourself." 

"I think the handout said we actually were supposed to make them ourselves." 

"Then maybe they'll make an exception in the name of food poisoning."

"Maybe . . . I guess they don't have much of a choice."

"Not unless they want to get slapped with a lawsuit. We should probably leave now, though, since now we have an unexpected stop." 

Peter agreed, and quickly cleaned the kitchen the best he could so that Halo couldn't get into too much trouble while they were gone. The car ride to the bakery was short, and soon enough they walked out with enough muffins to feed a small army. 

The funniest part about the whole thing was that they would have actually gotten away with everyone thinking they'd baked them themselves if it weren't for the hidden journalist who'd snapped a picture of them leaving the bakery. The teacher who'd organized the whole thing wasn't too pleased, but after Peter had explained what happened, agreed that it was better that he didn't try to poison the student body.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly just love the idea of them getting a cat???? it's so soft???? 
> 
> If you want to read more, check out/subscribe to the series!
> 
> [Here's my tumblr! ](https://funky--lil--spider.tumblr.com/)  
>    
> Also, I've opened my comissions if you'd be interested in that!
> 
> [Support me on Ko-Fi, or commission a fic!](https://ko-fi.com/cold_nights_summer_days)


End file.
